


Water's Life

by NamelessGhoul23



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGhoul23/pseuds/NamelessGhoul23





	Water's Life

Water, minus his silver ghoul mask sat atop of the building where he, Papa, and the rest of ghouls had played to a sold out crowd earlier that evening. It was a cold, windy evening. His hair blow in the wind and his teeth chattered. Tears slowly made their way down his now blushed and partly frozen face. He looked down at his uniform and stared at the patches on it for a minute or two. Than he roughly tore off the patches from it and set them beside him. Who was he to wear such important symbols? He was nothing, and he certainly didn't deserve to wear such patches. His cold hands slowly grasped the rough gravel beneath them and his legs shook. He knew what he had to do; he just couldn’t get up the courage to do at that very moment.Suddenly, he heard what sounded like footsteps behind him. They were quite quiet at first and than became a bit louder. He than heard a voice that he easily recognized. It was that of his band leader, Papa.

"Water," Papa said quietly.

When Water didn't turn around or reply, Papa said again, "Water? What are you doing up here? We've been looking all over for you."

Water slowly turned his tear stained face to look up at Papa who stood a few feet away from him. It was than that Papa slowly realized the seriousness of the situation. Something was seriously wrong. Water was never like this, he was always so strong. But this was different. Water looked and acted like a broken man.

"Water? Papa said once again. "What's wrong? What's happened?" 

Water, again slowly, looked up at the singer. The singer slowly made his way to his bass player and sat down near him. Papa gently reached out to touch Water, but Water flinched. The singer quickly recoiled. He wasn't sure what to do. Water had never acted like this before. 

"Water, I won't hurt you. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." 

Water shook his head as more tears began to run down his checks. "You can't help me. I'm too far gone."

“Too far gone? What do you mean?”

“I’m worthless, Papa.”

“Water, listen to me. You are not worthless.” 

“Yes, I am,” Water said with sorrow in his voice.

“No, you’re not Water,’ Papa said. “Just tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you,” Papa said again.

“You can’t help me.”

“What? Why not?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

“I’m not like you. I’m not like the other ghouls.”

“Huh? How do you mean, Water?”

There were a few tense moments between the two, before Papa asked again. “How do you mean?”

Water, with tears running down his cheeks, turned to Papa and said “Because I’m an “It.”

“It.?” I don’t understand, “Papa said.

“That’s what I am...,” Water said sadly.

“I don’t understand. What do you mean,?” Papa asked.

“You would never understand.”

“Well, can you try to explain?’”

Water, still with tears running down his face, tried to start explaining, his words stuck in his throat however though. “I’m a...a...slave...,” he stuttered. 

“I don’t understand,” Papa said again.

“Mother, called me an “It” and that’s how she treated me, as an “It.” I was her slave.”

Papa was shocked. He had never heard of such a thing. A mother referring to a child as an “It.” And as a slave. He felt suddenly sick to his stomach. He couldn’t imagine the horrific things that Water might have been though.

“Water, your so much more than a slave,” Papa began, but Water cut him off.

“Mother, made me live in the basement of our house. I slept on cardboard boxes. It was cold, so cold. I had many chores to do. She would give me time limits to finish. If I didn't finish them within her limits, she would scream at me or hit me so hard that it left bruises on my skin. She made me lay naked in a bathtub full of ice for hours. She made me drink chemicals, but she wouldn’t take me to the hospital after I would get sick.

“Oh, Water,” Papa said, sadly.

“She starved me, once she wouldn’t let me have anything to eat for almost two weeks. My body felt so weak and the hunger pains I had were unbearable. If I was given any food at all, it was almost always the leftovers on her and Father’s plates.”

“Water,” Papa couldn’t help, but to break in Water’s words. “What did your father do when your mother did all this to you?”

“He...he didn’t do anything. He did nothing most of the time. He just tried to avoid her . Every once in a while, he would try to get me something to eat. But when she caught him trying to help me she would take her rage out on him. So he finally just left one day.”

“He just left you?, Papa quietly asked.

“Yes,” Water replied with great sadness in his voice. “After that things just got worse.”

Papa was afraid to hear what might he would hear next. How could things got anymore worse than starving a person and making them sleep on cardboard boxes in a cold basement. 

“Water,” Papa started, but than stopped. He couldn't think of the right words to say to him.

Water with tears in his eyes continued. “After sleeping on boxes, she moved me to a dog cage and got a chain to for me to wear around my neck. That was when she started bringing over men and women...to...to,” he paused not knowing if he should continue or not. 

Papa suddenly felt sick to his stomach again. He knew what would be coming next.

“to, to,” Water stuttered and stumbled with his words. “to hurt me , to beat me. They used chains and whips, even broom handles...”

“Oh, Water,” Papa said, his voice full of sorrow and sadness. 

“They stuffed things up me...,” he went on. “It hurt so badly.”

At this point, it seemed that the flood gates opened and Water just started sobbing, not the kind of sobbing one might do if they had a breakup with a boyfriend or girlfriend, but the sort of someone who had kept up years of pent up loneliness, misunderstanding , and pain that had been building up for many years. 

“Oh, Water,” Papa said again, sliding over to sit closer to his friend. Water turned away from the edge of the rooftop and buried his head into Papa’s chest. Papa slowly wrapped his arms around Water, as Water continued to sob. All Papa could do at the moment was to hold his crying friend. After some time, Water’s sobs began to slow and his tears became little rivers. He slowly and quietly removed himself from Papa’s arms and chest.

“Papa,” he said, his voice shaking, “you...you won’t tell the others, will you?”

“No, Water, I won't tell the others...not unless you want me too.”

Water looked at him frightfully. “No please don’t...”

“I promise I won’t tell the others,” Papa replied. “But how about I get you off this rooftop. You’re freezing cold.”

“Okay,” Water replied, wiping the remaining tears from his flushed face. He knew his secrets would be safe with Papa.


End file.
